An Introduction To The Peculiar Children Wiki
First Off... WELCOME! Now, after that introduction, I believe that I must now go into my introduction-mode, as I prefer to call it. Anyways, all notes aside, welcome to the Peculiar Children Wiki. You have likely stumbled yourself upon this wonderful place similar to how I did, whether from the books, movie, FanFiction, graphic-novels, or any other media that has not been released as of November 6th, 2018. This wiki is an open place to engage in discussion. Whether you are signed-in, or a guest Fandom User, you can express yourself and your opinions to others who have their own. Don't be afraid to respond to whoever you'd like! However, I myself have a couple of pieces of advice for any new people who have come across this page and who are new to this wiki. #1: STAY ON TOPIC! Don't go around talking about your dead cat on Emma Bloom's page. Save that for your profile. Even if no one sees it, than use it for your own sort of place to vent out your every last frustration or whatever is happening in your personal life. Whatever it might be (as long as it is perfectly legal), I don't care. But don't say it on the comments, okay? #2: ADD ANYTHING YOU CAN! This wiki lets us edit pages for our own personal additions, so don't restrain yourself. If someone got someone's age wrong and it ticks you off, then EDIT IT! Just don't put stupid stuff on it. These people have worked hard enough to make this place a valuable peculiar research tool, and none of us want that work wasted. #3: DON'T LISTEN TO CHAIN-MAIL! Okay? You migth see a comment somewhere talking about some girl named Summer that will kill you when you least expect it unless you post it to spread the lie. I was terrified the first time I read something like that, and others were too. Call them out on their crap or at LEAST don't post it. #4: IT'S OKAY TO HATE A CHARACTER. Believe me, we might all have differing opinions, but if you don't like Emma or Jacob or Olive or whoever, then you can comment it. Just... #5: BE RESPECTFUL! None of us need some giant, rude, mess of words of how someone should die because they don't like your favorite. You don't have to agree with their opinion, but you should respect their opinion, no matter the fact if you agree with them or not. Heck, you can comment one how the character isn't bad. Just understand where they're coming from. If you've been here before, well, that's great! I encourage you all to continue to make this wiki a helpful and reliable research for all the Peculiars who have come here because they want more info. As for my final words, well. I encourage each and every one of you to discuss with the admins here. They really know a lot of information, so talk to them in a free-manner. I am not a signed in member, but if you ever need to see what I've done, I am User: 76.177.207.57| (Ignore the line, I tried not to add another period.) If you need to find it from a link, then it is: http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/User:76.177.207.57 Enjoy your stay. This is a wonderful place. This is HowTheHoursGoBy, who once thought her life was ordinary, Signing Out.